Helping Hand
by Blaze
Summary: Some one comes to sunnydale from the future to save some one from assassins but end's up Finding answers for herself and a little romance BA Chosen Spoilers
1. Default Chapter

Title: A helping hand  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Summary: Some one comes to town for the purpose of helping defeat some assassins but ends up doing other things as well. B/Aus  
  
Spoilers: Season 7 especially chosen. And season 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters or anything else from the T.V series. So please don't sue I spent all my money on cons.  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask. People who already have my stories are welcome to it. My Site: www.blazessite.homestead.com  
  
Date Completed: 30th May  
  
Feed back: Please, I crave it and will make me write faster. Ideas are also very welcome.  
  
Authors note: "Haunted" - By Evansence is a brilliant song and if you have it listen to it when it's in the fic. I wrote the scene while listening to it. This has been in my head for age's and yesterday I just started typing and here it is but it's turning out nothing how I though it would.  
  
Author's note 2: it's been so long since I wrote a fic so I hope you guys enjoy it J. I 've not had it beta read so all mistakes are mine J but when It goes on my site it will be Fully spell checked and grammatically corrected.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-  
  
The cemetery was eerily quieter than usual. Normally there could be bird sounds heard in the darkness. The lull was disrupted for an instant as a crackling hum sounded next to the Sanderson crypt, it was followed by a whirl of green and blue light. The light grew bigger and a black centre appeared the glow became the size of the door and the black ness became white.  
  
A woman stepped out wearing black leather pants and a fitting black t-shirt covered by a floor length leather coat, her raven hair tied into a secure ponytail with long fringe covering her face. She shivered but shuck it off, the woman turned to the portal and waved her hand over it.  
  
"Close," she ordered and the light dimmed and shrunk leaving a silver coin to fall to the ground and the woman picked it up.  
  
"Huh, Fifteen minutes," she spoke and smiled. "Not bad for that distance."  
  
Her eyes looked in to the darkness expanding her senses, her eye lids closed and the dark make up surrounding her eyes made her look dangerous and the blood red lip stick accented that fact.  
  
She started walking until she reached "the bad side of town" and looked around for the bronze, the only club in Sunnydale. There was a bouncer on the door so scaled the building and snuck in through the side window. It was exactly the way she remembered it, down to the wallpaper colour and the people dancing. A boy around sixteen bumped into her and looked her up and down and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't even," she whispered but loud enough for him to hear and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
At thirty she still looked good, but being pestered in clubs by teenage boys wasn't as flattering as you may think.  
  
Dismissing the incident she walked up the stairs and on to the balcony looking over it for the person she's come here to find. It wasn't that hard to spot the blond sitting in the corner with two people a male and a female.  
  
She looked at her watch and it was two hours until closing, as she did this the blond at the table also checked the time. She smiled at her friends and started to leave the building with them, walking them home before she would patrol.  
  
The three teenagers had gone so she pulled her hair from her bobble and walked on to the dance floor letting her self go and swaying to the music. She pushed off any advances from the male sex and enjoyed her self.  
  
At eleven she left the building and made her way over to revello drive and climbed the tree next to one house and looked through the window. She watched as the blonde moved about in her room and when she left to get changed the dark haired woman climbed trough the window. She rested comfortable on the bed and took a magazine off the side and flipped through it. Ten minutes later she looked up to see the blonde standing in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy," the dark haired woman greeted. "I think we need to talk."  
  
-------------  
  
To be continued -- please send feedback -- cordy2k@aol.com 


	2. 1b

-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded, "Why are you in my room?"  
  
"Before you panic, take a good look at me."  
  
Buffys eyes narrowed even more and walked closed to the woman. The stranger pulled her hair off her face and Buffys eyes widened.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy demanded again.  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
"You can't be who you look like because you look like me," Buffy commented. "Except for you trampy clothes and make up oh and not to mention the nasty dye job."  
  
"Hey, I resent that. The clothes are good to fight in and the hair and make up is something you shouldn't really comment on."  
  
"Sorry I just never thought I'd be anything other that blonde."  
  
"Well this was the accident of a spell, I liked it though so never turned it back. Also it's better for hunting, I can blend better."  
  
"Anyway enough with the bitching I need to tell you something, it's important and your going to think it's far fetched but before you decided just think about everything that's happened to you since you moved to Sunnydale."  
  
"Okay, tell." Buffy said and sat on her bed.  
  
"Well to start off with, I am you. Well you'll be me in about thirteen years. I know I don't look thirty, it's because we're the slayer we age differently to other people so we can fight longer. Giles was so astounded when he realised this, no other slayer made it past twenty so no body knew. He rubbed at those glasses for hours thinking about it. So anyway I had to come back because there's an assassin been sent back here to kill someone who's very important to the destruction of the Hellmouth. I have to stop the assassin from killing him and it's so not going be an easy job." Older Buffy commented and pouted. "I don't know why the assassin couldn't have chosen an easier time period to come after him. Maybe a time when he's not evil and I can actually get close to him." She moaned.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked with such sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"You'd think so wouldn't you, but no. Just as bad as him though, Wait a minute you believe me?"  
  
"Well I do get the slayer vibe from you and I have this instinct that you telling the truth and that I should trust you. Your right it is farfetched though."  
  
"I never knew I was this intuitive," Older Buffy smiled.  
  
"Who are you here to protect if it's not Angel?"  
  
"You're not going to believe me but it's Spike, I know, I know, Spike's evil. In the future thought he's good and he's one of my closest friends. You shouldn't trust him Buffy just because in the future he fights on our side it take a few year for it to happen so treat him like he's evil still but when he comes to you can't trust what he has to say."  
  
Buffy contemplated this; she didn't really need to decided one way or another on the topic at the moment anyway so shrugged. "What made him change?"  
  
"This is the most far fetched part of it all, he fell in love."  
  
"With who?" Buffy asked confused then saw the look on her old self's face and shuddered.  
  
"Me?" Buffy shuddered again when the older one nodded. "No way."  
  
"Way."  
  
"Ew, that's so gross."  
  
"I thought so too, but he's a good friend to be now and I don't know what I'd do with out him."  
  
She seemed so sincere it was scary.  
  
"What, well err what happens with Angel?" Buffy asks her head lowered.  
  
"I can't tell you, it would disrupt the time line. I can't say however. That no matter what happens and I mean not matter WHAT. Everything turns out okay. It takes a very long time and a lot of pain and angst but everything work's out for the best."  
  
"Can you at least tell me if he's in your future?"  
  
"Yeah he is," her face brightened at the thought, and unconsciously played with the ring on her finger. Younger Buffy noticed this and smiled her self.  
  
"How can Spike be more important that Angel though?" Younger Buffy asked as the question popped in her head.  
  
"He's not. You see Angel they can't touch, he's too important to the world and the power's that be but Spike. Well he's also important but he doesn't have what it takes to defend him self against these assassins. Also in this time he's wheel chair bound making him more vulnerable. I can't really explain in any more detail than that."  
  
"So what do I do to help?" younger Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you but," older Buffy took out the coin and dropped it on the floor near Buffys bed.  
  
"I have to do this on my own," Buffy told her. "Absorb," she ordered and her younger self turned into gas and disappeared into the coin. "I'm sorry," Buffy whispered and picked up the coin and putting it back on the necklace that hung round her neck.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-  
  
To be continued --- lease feed me! :-) --- cordy2k@aol.com 


	3. 1c

Thanks for the reviews guys (  
  
Having trapped her younger self in the enchanted amulet that looked like a innocent coin Buffy went into the bathroom and took out her mothers hair dye that was always kept in the same place under the since and set about dying her hair.  
  
An hour later she looked in the mirror, the colour wasn't right, she should have known that the dye wasn't strong enough to cover her colour. She touched the picture of the younger Buffy absorbing the tint and touched her own head and watched as her hair colour changed. Buffy picked up the scissors and took a clump of her hair and opened the scissors but didn't have the guts to cut it al off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sliced off her hair up to her shoulders, trying to get it as neat as possible.  
  
Buffy looked at her reflection and what looked back was something she hadn't seen in a long time. The only thing that reminded her of her self was the make up around her eyes. It was her style these days, wearing the drastic make up. It was faiths idea she's talked her into doing it one day after a fight with a demon left a bruise around her eye. The make up covered the bruise and was how people were doing it in her time.  
  
There were some baby wipes on the cabinet so she took one and wiped away all the blackness. Leaving behind her face, a face that looked just as youthful as the face of the girl she's been thirteen years ago.  
  
She tied her hair up with a bobble and put on a vest top and a pair of shorts. The bed was still made so she turned down the covers and climbed inside.  
  
The minuet younger Buffy had been gone older Buffy had gone to her mothers room just to get one look at her. But the room was empty and after some looking around she found clothes were missing and then she remembered it was around this time her mother had gone to New York on business. That had been her one hope, to be able to really say goodbye to her mom like she couldn't last time. She hung her head and walked past Dawns room, which was filled with boxes and nothing in there that was Dawns. So no mother, no little sister and Angel's evil she was truly alone.  
  
"As soon as this tasks done, I'm so out of here." Buffy said in a sad voice thinking of her family that was waiting for her to return.  
  
And now as she laid in bed sensing Angelus out side her window she smiled and let sleep take her.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~- 


	4. part 2

Part Two  
  
The morning came and sunlight streamed through the open curtains, the sound of the alarm clock sounded in the air and the sleeping blonde work up and turned on to her side. Her hand came in contact with a piece of paper next to her head. She picked it up and looked at it, it was a drawing of her asleep one of his usually messages that he's watching. This didn't scare Buffy, she's lived trough it and knew all his tricks and knew how it all turned out. Though sending him to hell saddened her it was a necessary evil to do, Angel understood and had forgiven her along time ago.  
  
Buffy took the drawing and tacked it to the wall above her bed she climbed out and got dressed for school. She had to go about like it was business as usual. If she remembered right the week her mom way away there had been no major big bad's. There was only Angelus causing trouble that week. On the walk to school she took time to look around. The town had been destroyed years ago during the battle with the first it was just a crater in the earth now.  
  
The school was the thing that shocked her the most; it was exactly how she remembered it to be. She wandered through the halls passing by students as she went along. Buffy took out her schedule and looked at it memorising her timetable for the day, so she would know where to be. The library came up on her left and she went it, the first thing she did was take a deep breath remembering the smell of all the old books.  
  
"I miss this," she whispered.  
  
"Oh Buffy" Giles called as he stood up from where he was crouched behind the desk. "How was patrol?" he questioned.  
  
She smiled, "Okay, it was a little quiet got two vamps."  
  
Giles took in her happy exterior and felt happy for her that she seemed to be doing better.  
  
"No Angelus sighting?" he asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Nah, he didn't come out to play last night but he left me another little drawing this morning."  
  
"You don't sound too upset about that," Giles inquired at her odd behaviour.  
  
"I am, it's just I came to this realisation last night. He's not going to hurt me. He's had so many chances he could snap my neck in my sleep. He just wants to mess with me, throw me off my game for when he does decided to off me, if he even could. But I'm not going to let it happen," Buffy told him.  
  
"Buffy," Giles started.  
  
"Before you start Giles I know what I'm doing, trust me," she looked him right in the eye and Giles saw a maturity their that he'd never see before.  
  
"Okay," he nodded. "I'll trust you."  
  
"Well at the minuet I'm being really brave but I know by next week I'll be all worried again," Buffy added quickly.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and left the library ready for a day of Déjà vu.  
  
Willow was the first one she saw coming down the corridor during lunch, Willow smiled and stopped in front of Buffys locker and watched as her friend put her book into it.  
  
"You getting lunch?" Willow asked with that innocents Buffy remember so well.  
  
"Sure," Buffy closed her locker and linked willows arm with her own and they headed toward the canteen.  
  
They got their lunch and sat at their usual table, they ate their food making small talk.  
  
"You bronzing it tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No Oz and I are going to go to the movie's" Willow said with a shy smile.  
  
"That's great Willow," Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm so nervous."  
  
"Everything will be fine, I promise."  
  
"What's Xander up to?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he's been acting weird recently. He's busy tonight but I don't know what he's doing." Willow said.  
  
"It's Xander he's always strange. He's probably got some girl on the go and he's embarrassed by her." Buffy shrugged she knew he was seeing Cordelia at this point. She saw the look on Willows face and felt guilty. "I'm only teasing, but it' going to happen sooner or later. And you've got Oz now and you guys are great together"  
  
"I know it still hurts though."  
  
"I know," She leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Patrol, and the bronze." Buffy answered.  
  
"Who you going to the bronze with," Willow enquired.  
  
"No one, I'm just in the mood to dance," Buffy replied honestly.  
  
"Cool," Willow said. "I like you necklace," Willow said reaching out for it.  
  
"Thank you, mom gave it me she bought it on one of her buying trips," Buffy lied hoping Willow hadn't ever seen the amulet before. If she remembered correctly, Willow had only just got into Magic. Though she knew this amulet wasn't in any of the books it would be obvious to an experienced witch what it was.  
  
The rest of the day had been interesting to her, watching the high school children run around being carefree. It was strange to be re living everything. Considering these day's she was a guidance councillor in a high school in L.A.  
  
When she got back to the house she did the homework that young Buffy had been letting pile up. Then she ran a hot bath and soaked in it for a while before getting out and blow-drying her hair. She put on her make up, applying think black eye liner and black eye shadow with silver glitter on her cheekbones. She looked through the closet and took out a black-cropped top with long sleeves with a criss-cross pattern of what looked like a tine strips of lace from shoulder to fingertip. It looked more like a bra with sleeves than an actually piece of clothing. Buffy had bought it to go with her shorter than short black leather mini skirt in her 'bitch' period. Her mother had refused to ever let her wear either, and Buffy had promised not to go out in them. But this Buffy was 30 years old, so she took out the skirt too and put that on. The final touch to the outfit was a pair of black spiked heals. She attached two stakes to her wrist device that were hidden under her flowing sleeves.  
  
The clock on the wall said nine, so she grabbed her leather coat and put in on before leaving for the bronze. It was full when she got there she bought a coke from the bar and found a seat in the back while she drank it. She knew Angelus had followed her all the way from her house she'd felt his presence arrive the minute she left the house.  
  
She finished her coke and took off her coat leaving it under the seat so no one would take it. There was a song playing by K's choice, a slow song and she began to move her body to the music, a boy tried to dance with her but she pushed him away. The song came to an end and a song came on that she remembered called Haunted by Evansence. She let the music take control and closed eyes feeling the music flow through her.  
  
Angelus saw her across the room sitting in a chair sipping at her coke, a leather coat covering her completely. His eyes roamed over her body when she removed it and they followed her on to the dance floor. He watched as she moved in sync with the song and when the next song came on, it was like a spell had over taken him. He felt his feet move and he caught her sent in the breeze.  
  
His presence felt closer and she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her back into his body. He moved with her and her arms came up to neck and her hands joined behind it.  
  
//long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there //  
  
She let her arms fall slowly brushing his neck and chest, and slowly over his arms as she did so.  
  
//watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down //  
  
She moved in his arms to face him eyes still closed, her arms travelled back up to his neck.  
  
//Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head //  
  
She let go of herself and rubbed against his body and letting her breath tickle the hairs on his neck.  
  
//watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me//  
  
//Haunting me//  
  
Her head moved so they were face to face.  
  
//Watching me//  
  
He rested his forehead on hers  
  
//Wanting me//  
  
Her eyes opened and locked with his.  
  
//Loving me//  
  
Their head's moved as if kiss but hovered just millimetres part.  
  
//Fearing you//  
  
His eyes flashed golden and she smiled at him.  
  
//Loving you//  
  
"I'm not him," he whispered in to her ear letting his lips touch her ear.  
  
//I won't let you pull me down//  
  
"I know who you are," She replied and kissed his neck and stepped away.  
  
She grabbed her coat and headed for the door but before she left she turned and looked at him her eyes intense.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~- 


	5. part 3

Part Three  
  
The night air hit her warm skin causing her to shiver and pull the coat tighter around her body. She didn't remember being so attracted to Angelus when this all happened the first time. It was probably because she was too busy being terrified. There had been an attraction she couldn't deny it but this time it was so much more. Time had made old wounds not so deep. Being here seeing him, touching him made him less of a nightmare than he was when it was just a memory. The memory of a scared, heart broken seventeen year- old girl.  
  
He was the one thing that could still scare her, even after facing the first and all the uber vamps. He was the one who haunted her dreams. When this had happened for her she's been in such a state she hadn't realised the most important thing about the situation, Angelus wanted her. She was the reason for everything he had done. She felt free, and smirked. The reason Spike had insisted she be the one to help him, he knew she needed to set peace with Angelus before she could move on with her life with Angel in her time. Angelus may have done all the things because of her, but with relationships with other men it had always been about Angelus and Angel. Her fear of loved ones leaving her, rejecting her. It all boiled down to her relationship with Angel and maybe had something to do with her good more nothing father too.  
  
She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-  
  
Rest field cemetery was the next place she decided to hit, but no one seemed to want to play. She pulled on her headphones listening to the music play on her Walkman that she'd picked up from her house and sat on a head stone singing along.  
  
She felt him near her and sang a little louder as if unaware of his presence. He was around the back of her and moving closer in the stealthy way he does.  
  
"You know it's not nice to creep up on a girl," she said and pulled her earphones down but not looking around to him.  
  
"I'm not concerned with being nice," He answered.  
  
"That's fair, considering you a soulless demon," She jumped off the head stone and faced him and shrugged.  
  
He was really confused with her behaviour and moved closer coming around the head stone to stand a few feet away from her.  
  
"What? No witty come back?" She questioned.  
  
"No not really, I though we'd just get to the fighting," he leaped at her and she swiftly moved to the side.  
  
"Really? Normally you like to chatter and its me who wanted to kick you arse in a hurry." Buffy said and moved further back keeping her eyes trained on him.  
  
"Not really in the mood for talking," he pulled himself up and rolled his head. "Feel like working up a good sweat."  
  
"Or getting rid of some tension," Buffy replied sweetly and pointedly looked down and back up to his eyes. She took off her Walkman and placed it on the floor and took off her coat. "Sure the problem won't get worse?" she questioned.  
  
He growled in frustration and started toward her, but stopped when three vampires entered the fray. He casually sat on the stone she's been seated on.  
  
"I think I'll let them wear you out a little," he said doing his trademark smirk.  
  
There was a little scuffle but Buffy managed to stake two as they charged from either side. The stakes on her wrists came out and the vampires exploded into dust. The other one charged from the front. She kicked out with the heal of her shoe and it slid right into his chest and he too was dust.  
  
Angelus looked on with suspicion on his face, he walked right up to her until he was arms length. "There's something different about you, you smell the same, you look..." he stopped and examined her a little closer. "You look the same too, but there's defiantly something different about you."  
  
"Really? By the way that smelling the same thing is kind of gross."  
  
With out warning he hit out, she ducked and punched him in the gut. Angelus came back within seconds and they fought Buffy matching Angelus blow for blow. She was getting tired of playing with him and kicked him hard to his stomach sending him flying into a tree and he fell hard to the floor.  
  
He wasn't moving so she walked over to him, "I know your faking," she told him and tapped her foot as he lay there still.  
  
"Fine I'll play along," she bent down beside him.  
  
He moved quickly and was behind her and had her in a standing position holding her arms in a dead lock in front of her.  
  
"Oh no what ever shall I do?" Buffy asked in a bored tone and squirmed a little for effect.  
  
"You've been practising," Angelus commented.  
  
"You could say that," she replied cryptically.  
  
"You were never that good," he told her.  
  
"I've always been better than you I've just never shown it. Thought I'd let you have a little pride."  
  
"Really?" it was more of a statement that a question.  
  
He looked down at her neck and noticed something he'd never seen before. He hadn't noticed it earlier because her hair had been down.  
  
"Who bit you?" He asked a hint of jealously in his voice.  
  
Buffy panicked a little, and Angelus looked more closely. "That's my bite," he said.  
  
She head butted him hard stamped on his foot and jumped doing a summer salt over his head and getting out of his grasp.  
  
"The master bit me," She bluffed.  
  
"I know my own bit when I see it," Angelus argued.  
  
"Do you remember biting me?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Than it can't be yours."  
  
Angelus didn't know what to say, but was brought out of his revive by a shrill beeping noise.  
  
"Damn," Buffy cured and looked at her pager. "Gotta book, may be I'll kick your arse another time."  
  
Before she left she got close to him and kissed him softly, "Told you the problem would get worse," she teased and grinned before running off.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~- 


	6. part 3b

It has only been Willow paging her, so she could talk about her date with Oz.  
  
After the two-hour conversation and a little magic done on the house so Angelus couldn't enter Buffy climbed in to bed.  
  
She'd probably had an hours sleep when the coin on her neck gave out a shrill beep and glowed red. She groaned and got out of bed quickly changing into some clothes she raced out of her house and straight to the mansion.  
  
The coin had made the noise because it was set to alarm her when another person arrived trough time travel. She ran all the way there and stayed hidden in the garden waiting for the assassin to show it's self.  
  
She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Buffy was exasperated when she saw the assassin walk out of the portal.  
  
"Hey," she yelled and the assassin turned round.  
  
"My, my if it isn't the little slayer."  
  
"Drusilla," Buffy greeted.  
  
"So why little one are you sneaking around here?" Drusilla questioned. "I though you would be hiding in you room all cut up about Angelus," Drusilla laughed.  
  
"News flash Dru you're not the only one with magic, I came back too," Buffy informed her and the smile on Dru's face slipped off. "Surprise?"  
  
"Your not going to stop me, I'm going to kill him," Drusilla threatened.  
  
"I really would like to see you try," Buffy revealed her scythe from under her coat.  
  
Drusilla took a step back. "You can't have them both!" Drusilla Cried. "First you take my Angelus then Spike. Leaving me all alone," She pouted.  
  
"They came to me Dru, I didn't take them, and if I remember correctly you left Spike." Buffy educated her.  
  
"It's his fault there's all those little slayers running around, it's not safe anywhere."  
  
"Spike helped but it was my idea to Active them all," Buffy replied.  
  
Drusilla tried to magic on Buffy, "Stop," Buffy demanded and put her hand up silencing Dru.  
  
"You should know that I carry the Magic of the slayer with me," Buffy cocked her head to the side. "So no little magic tricks okay? Let's get down to old fashioned fighting, K?"  
  
Buffy jumped and landed the other side of Dru and kicked out.  
  
The fight wasn't a long one Buffy was the more skilled fighter and had more power behind her. Dru hadn't been picked because of her excellent fighting, she's been chosen to kill Spike because she could get close with out suspicion and Spike wouldn't fight back. She swung the scythe and chopped her head off, "Bye Dru," she whispered as the vampire crumpled into dust.  
  
Buffy spun around when it finally hit her that Angelus was hiding in the bushes.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Buffy queried.  
  
"All of it," he replied. "So your from the future?"  
  
"Yep, thirteen year's to be exact."  
  
"You don't look thirty," he told her.  
  
"Why thank you," Buffy grinned.  
  
"So Spikes in love with you in the future?" Angelus questioned with Jealousy written all over his face.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't realise it till a couple of years from know though, but if you want to feel worse, you get your soul and I'm marrying Angel in a week."  
  
His eyes flashed golden. "I won't go back to being that pathetic," he raged.  
  
"You don't really have a choice, by the end of next month Angel's going to force his way back in and you'll be dormant," she lied not wanting him to know Willow returned his soul.  
  
"Never," he spoke.  
  
"It's true," Buffy nodded and lifted up her finger so he could see her engagement ring. A claddagh like Angel had given her on her birthday but with a diamond in the centre.  
  
"Before I go I should tell you, that the me of this time, she's still in love with you. She just won't admit it, but when she does she'll fight just as hard as I did to keep you from doing evil."  
  
Angelus eyes widened at that discovery and his eyes watched as Buffy walked out of the garden.  
  
"I'll end the world before I have the chance to get back my soul back," he promised.  
  
Buffy heard it," I know you'll try," she whispered back but he didn't hear.  
  
She released as spell into the air, a spell to make the soul know nothing about their conversation. Angelus knowing was fine he'd be gone soon enough.  
  
-~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~-~-~--~- 


	7. The End

Back in the safety of her bedroom Buffy changed back into her clothes and pulled off the coin and threw it on to the bed. "Release," she commanded and a gas came out from the coin and her younger self appeared.  
  
"What did you do to me?" young Buffy demanded to know.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to do this by my self, but don't worry you'll know everything I did," she comforted. "It's time for me to go now."  
  
She took the coin off the floor and clutched it in her hand.  
  
"Things are about to get really rough for you Buffy," the older Buffy said with a sadness to her voice. "But remember you can count on yourself, you're a powerful girl with great potential. Never give up I promise life will come good for you, it'll just take a little while. Never give up," she spoke.  
  
Younger Buffy nodded and watched as her older self said some words and a bright green and blue light appeared expanding to show a black middle. Older Buffy whispered a date and a location and the blackness turned to a glowing white light.  
  
Young Buffy looked through it and saw Angel on he other side smiling and waving and a woman came into the picture too, a pretty woman with long Brown hair.  
  
"Give mom a big kiss from me," Older Buffy said and stepped back into the portal and it closed behind her.  
  
The end 


End file.
